


Birthday Boy

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x100 words of how Sergio's sweet gesture made Fernando sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> That pic of Sergio kissing Fernando's [ poster](http://24.media.tumblr.com/988853c00b03abe0c8280bebcb5fb3a7/tumblr_mjyhkj0Yhi1r5l49go2_500.jpg) just wouldn't leave me alone.

**…**

Fernando sees the picture, blinks and then he throws his head back and laughs. He laughs and laughs, until he feels the tears streaming down his cheeks. Stunned, he raises his hand to wipe them away. His breath hitches, his throat tightens and Fernando slowly, very slowly slides off his chair and walks to the window to gaze outside.  
It’s so dark that the room reflects back in the glass – but Fernando stares without seeing it. In front of his eyes, there are vivid memories. Days, weeks, months and years old. Splints of seconds filled with joy.  
Sergio.  
Their friendship.

**…**

A sob escapes him and this time when his hand touches his face, it stays firmly clasped against his mouth. Fernando closes his eyes and keeps himself silent, lost in his own head.  
Eventually, the sickening moment of weakness passes and Fernando lets his hand fall down to his hip. He takes in a shaky breath to calm himself down as he pushes the door to his balcony open. The chilly night air gives him goose bumps. He breathes it in, his nostrils flaring.  
He leans against the railing, watching the city pulse with life bellow him. Twenty floors? Thirty?

**…**

A shiver runs down his spine. “I miss you, too,” he whispers to the gaping depth. It swallows his words like he’d never said them.  
Fernando fishes his phone out of his pocket, fingers hesitating for long seconds. Then he slips the phone back, lips pressing into a thin line. The city hums, satisfied.  
Fernando’s eyes are a little sore and he rubs them with his palm, wondering if his life is really worth the sacrifices.  
“I wish things were different,” he tells the night. Vibrant, the city murmurs down below him until he gathers himself and goes back inside.

**…**


End file.
